Home Room the Continuation
by lexi12603
Summary: Home Room is about a horrable school shooting, and its after math. please read. the rating will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

**After watching Home Room, I didn't like how the story ended. Although the story was well told. I think the relationship between Alicia and Deanna should continue. I hope you'll like it ;)**

**~lexi**


	2. Gomenasai

I know that it's been awhile since I've done this story but I've started a palex version of twilight

Disclaimer:__I in no way own Home Room…

Chapter 2: Gomenasai

"**Alicia, Alicia its okay…I'm here…It's me Deanna."**_** oh my goodness…I've never seen her cry like this…I hope that she'll be okay…**_

"**T-thanks I…ugh I never cried in front of people before…you prolly think I'm such a wuss…"**

"**What? No I don't…I think you're a brave, strong, outspoken, beautiful girl…"**_** Oh crap did I really just call her beautiful? I mean she is beautiful but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to her…although we did kiss at the hospital but that was nothing…it's not like I liked it or anything…**_

"**Head case? Did you just say what I think you said?"**

_**Here goes everything…**_**"if you're referring to my calling you beautiful…then what do you think…"**_** when did our faces become so close?**_

"**I thought so…umm do you mind if I do something?"**

"**No not at all"**

"**Just don't freak out like you did last time…"**

"**O-o-ok…"**

**Our lips meet and my stomach explodes with butterflies…I know I'm blushing but She's an amazing kisser…now I hear footsteps…**

"**Oh fuck…"**

"**Huh? Oh hi daddy…umm this isn't what it looks like…I was j-"**

"**Just what? Kissing some random hoodlem? Wait untill your mother hears of this…my daughter a lesbian…I can't be more disgusted…"**

"**Sir I'm sorry…I kissed Deanna, please don't punish her because I couldn't control myself…she was helping me out with a personal problem and I took it too far for that I apologize."**

"**I don't care… she is not, repeat NOT** a lesbian…and is to never see you again or so help me I'll hunt you down. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"And what about you Deanna?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good now we're going home to discuss this…"

"Ok can I at least say good bye?"

"No."

"Fine… sorry Alicia…"

"It's not your fault…bye…"_great now I'm crying again…_

------------------

**I'm sorry it's so short but I'm gonna try and update soon…**

**The title is a song title the song is: Gomenasai by t.A.T.u **

**Thx**

**~lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm terrible at this. But I'm trying to continue with this.**

**Any way I'm going to label who's pov this is in.**

**~Lexi**

**----------------------------------------**

**Deanna's P.O.V**

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"I'm worried that your mother will find out about your little lesbian experience"

"Wait…you're not upset?"

"No I just want you to be happy…even if you like that girl."

"But you yelled at her…you said that we were to never see each other again…if you're not mad then why did you say that?"

"Your mother was right behind me…she didn't see what happened…thank god."

"So what if she did"_ I don't get why this is such a big deal…I mean so what? I like Alicia…she makes me feel special…like I matter_

"Your mother would have kicked you out of the house."

"I don't get why…Alicia was the only one who visited me in the hospital…dad can I tell you some thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"That wasn't the first time she and I kissed…she kissed me at the hospital and I haven't been able to forget about it since."

"Okay…"

"Sweety I have to get to the office…"

"Sure thing"

"Mom will you be home later?"

"not un till late tonight…why"

"No reason…"

"Okay…see you tomorrow Deanna."

"Bye mom."

"Bye dear."

"See you both tomorrow."

_Thank god she's gone…_ "Dad can I call-"

"Go see her…Alicia I mean."

"Thanks."

"Here take my car."

**Alicia's P.O.V**

_Damn it! I've been crying for hours…not only about my daughter Amanda…but about head ca- Deanna…I can't believe I kissed her AND her _**FATHER**_ saw. This sucks…_

"Alicia?"

_Great just what I don't need _" Yea dad?"

"You alright? I know today must have been stressful."

"Yea I'm fine."

"Okay…as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure…did you take your medicine?"

"Yes…there's the door…I'll get it."

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Deanna…one of Alicia's friends."

"Oh so you're head case?"

"Yea that's me…is Alicia home?"

"I'll go get her… do you want to come in?"

"No thank you… I just need to see her about something."

"Alright.. One second."

"Okay…thank you."

"No problem."

**Deanna's P.O.V**

_I'm soooo nervous…Shit here she is…_

**No P.O.V**

"Head ca- Deanna…What are you doing here? I thought your dad wasn't letting you see me…"

"I'm here to give you something."

"thanks b-"

_Their lips met…Alicia slid her hand around the blonde's back resting her hand on the small of the girls back…they stayed like this for a few minutes then broke apart…neither one wanted to but the lack of oxygen caused a problem._

"Deanna…"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

**------------------**

**Ah a cliff hanger…haha I'm evil I know *evil*…well at least according to my girlfriend…lol…more to come soon.**

**~Lexi**


	4. author's note

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but school and other things have caught up to me and I haven't been able to write at all. Hopefully I'll be back soon with plenty of updates.

Thanks so much ~Lexi


End file.
